


blood is sweet, but you're sweeter

by jhopefulyoongi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Enemy Covens, Fairies, Human Seungcheol, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Magic, Manipulation, Supernatural Elements, Threats, Vampire Hansol, Vampire Jeonghan, Vampire Jisoo, Vampire Sex, Vampire Soonyoung, Violence, Werewolf Minghao, Werewolves, Witch Junhui, Witches, vampire jihoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopefulyoongi/pseuds/jhopefulyoongi
Summary: No one was allowed to touch Choi Seungcheol. It was an absolute law that Jisoo broke.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay, just a quick rundown. Covens in this AU are made up of vampires and other supernatural creatures as well. when Jeonghan or Jisoo say their underlings, they mean everyone in their coven, but when they say "my children" or "the children" they are referring to the vampires that they have turned or just any vampire also in their coven. Alright, thats it.
> 
> "why a sudden vampire au?" 
> 
> Jeonghan during Decalcomanie made me think of it, I blame him fully

No one was allowed to touch Choi Seungcheol, it was an absolute law that took up two whole pages of the treaty between the two major covens that existed inside of Seoul. It was the only way that they could leave peacefully together, if they made laws just between themselves and lived by them. Jisoo had always taken all of the laws to heart, and had never disobeyed any of them. Choi Seungcheol was just a human that Yoon Jeonghan was fond of. It wasn't out of the usual for vampires to become fond of a specific human and demand them protection so that they other coven couldn't touch them, though Seungcheol was on the short list of humans who made it onto the official treaty. 

 

He had only been on since the last treaty overview, just three months ago, Jeonghan had made the request and Jisoo hadn't thought much of it, casually adding the humans name to the list and making sure to pass it on to his underlings that the human was not meant to be harmed, threatened, bitten, touched. 

 

Jisoo had never seen Seungcheol before, but at the time he guessed he was just like every other human Jeonghan had wanted protection for until he eventually got tired of them and removed them from the list.  He was  probably a  model, maybe an actor, someone who stood out and was just as beautiful, perfect and lacking  any kind of personality, just  as every other person Jeonghan liked did.  Jisoo had known Jeonghan for a few hundred years now, and his type never changed, beautiful things caught his eye and entertained him for a short while. 

 

Jisoo wasn't shaming, he had indulged in his fair share of beautiful humans, but Jeonghan was too extreme with it, so often tossing them away like nothing, not that many of them really minded, it wasn't as if they wanted Jeonghan for anything more than his looks either. But Jisoo at least cut ties with any humans he bedded and bite  kindly, even if they also only liked his looks and body. 

 

Jisoo meets Seungcheol at a blood bank. He was going in to pick up the covens monthly stock and Seungcheol was sitting in a recovery chair out in the lobby, eating a cookie and drinking orange juice, a purple band aid covered in bats on his inner elbow. Jisoo knows people like to look at him but he isn't conceited about it,  not like Jeonghan is, so when the human’s mouth fell open when he saw him, he politely ignored it, not wanting to embarrass him. He did the very same thing with the receptionist, giving her a polite smile and ignoring her interest. She was a fairy with eyes that flashed from their usual dark brown to blue, to green, and then back again, smooth and long black hair, pale yellow wings, and who was not hiding the fact that she was interested in him. Fairies had their own way of showing interest, and he could literally see the flicks of brightly colored dust  floating around her, trying to entice him and make him interested. He ignored it. It was always harder to get blood in Winter, and that was what he was more concerned about. 

 

“I’m sorry,” the receptionist told him, when she came  back out to the front. She delivered the news that Jisoo was frightened of hearing, “This month was harder to get the types you ordered so some of it still isn't frozen,” 

 

Jisoo intentionally avoided fresh or warm packaged blood because it made him a bit animalistic. And plus, without the body there, he would have no sexual outlet to get those feelings out.  He could control himself the most, but his children would have a harder time if the blood wasn't frozen. Freezing it quenched their thirst, but removed the need to want to  hunt down whatever human had given it. 

 

“How fresh is it?” Jisoo asked her. 

 

The receptionist nodded towards the recovering human and told him in a whisper, “The last AB donor is right over there, it’s still practically blue. There’s a few other bags that still have to finish freezing as well, that we got this morning.” 

 

Jisoo’s interest was peaked, he had never met any of the human’s who donated blood for vampires to drink. He knew they did it mostly to keep the vampires full and non violent, non threatening to innocent humans walking around at night, but still, he appreciated it because it made life so much easier for him and all of his children. 

 

“I’ll wait on it,” Jisoo decided. 

 

The receptionist nodded and went back to the back to tell the blood handlers. While she did that, Jisoo walked over towards the human, who was now watching him approach him. 

 

“Hello,” Jisoo said. “Mind if I sit with you?” 

 

He still had his red lips wrapped around the juice straw when he nodded, eyes keeping on  Jisoo as he sat down in the empty recovery chair next to him, following the movement of his legs as he fluidly crossed them.  “I’m Hong Jisoo,” Jisoo introduced himself. 

 

Those scarlet lips unwrapped from the straw. “I know,” He said, the smile he gave Jisoo was sweet and friendly. And very cute. Instead of the disgusted or intimidated looks he got so often got when he introduced himself to people. “Nice to meet you,” He said, which was even more unexpected. 

 

Jisoo gave him a smile that showed off how sharp his fangs were, but that he hoped wouldn't frighten the human. It shouldn't, right? There were vampires all over the place these days. “It just came to my attention that you're one of my covens donors for this month,” Jisoo told him, “And I just wanted to thank you.” 

 

The human took a bite of his chocolate chip cookie. “No problem,” He said, once he had swallowed. “I do it every month, so I’m used to it.” He thought a moment. “Though, it is the first time I’m donating to you, I think.” He tipped his head.  

 

Jisoo’s eyes fed on the human's face. He was pretty and soft, lacking any of the sharpness that vampires, witches, and the like had. His cheeks were filled and round, his eyes were large and twinkling with innocence, which reminded Jisoo of a cocker spaniel he had once fed on. Don't ask, it was a long story. His hair was dyed a kind of strawberry dark brown and was gently curled against his head, which only made him look even more like a cocker spaniel.   Jisoo decided that it was cute rather than weird. 

 

“Jisoo-shi,” The receptionist said, appearing out of nowhere.  She was holding a bag of blood in her hand and Jisoo’s eyes ripped away from the man’s face to the bag of blood. He swallowed uncomfortably, he was thirsty, he would admit it. He had given the rest of the blood to his children  who needed it and let himself go hungry. He could control himself enough around humans, but the blood….it was  _ right there.  _ It was  _ fresh and warm,  _ still that odd purple red that it was when it was just taken, and it was in the feeding bag that Jisoo so often ripped his teeth into for meals. 

 

Jisoo knew better, he told himself he would refuse it before it was even offered to him. 

 

“I noticed that you were hungry,” She said to him. “I thought you’d like a bag while you waited for the rest to finish freezing.” 

 

Jisoo’s throat burned. “I shouldn't,” Jisoo said, forcing on a smile. “It would be horrible of me, especially when my children are hungry as well.” 

 

“They’ll just have to wait another hour or so,” The human piped up from his chair. “And wouldn't it better if their leader wasn't starved and weak?” 

 

Jisoo wanted to point out that he was very far from weak, and that he could snap the humans pretty little wrists if he so wanted to right now, but that was such a Jeonghan thing to do, and he would not be stooping to that level. 

 

“Are you still here?” The fairy asked the human, looking a bit annoyed. 

 

“I’m eating my cookie so I don't collapse,” He told her. “I gave a lot of blood.” He said that to Jisoo, who nodded in understanding. 

 

“I guess I can indulge just this once,” Jisoo said, politely, taking the bag that was offered to him. The fairy beamed and fluttered off to go back behind the desk, as if setting up at a safe distance to watch him do it. 

 

The human was also watching him. 

 

Jisoo held the bag in both hands and made the gentle and small punctured holes that he always did, drinking the blood calmly and neatly. 

 

Jisoo only wished that was what happened. The moment he got the first taste, the rest of his mouth clamped down around the bag, puncturing a huge hole in it and sucking down mouthful after mouthful, his hands squeezing the bag so harshly it almost broke, making the blood pore into his mouth faster, making sure that not even a drop of the precious liquid was left behind.  It was so  sweet, so fragrant, it felt like heaven in his mouth, the warmth of it warming Jisoo’s body all the way to his toes. 

 

Once the bag was in tatters and bone dry, he set it down on the chair. There was blood on his hands and around his mouth, he licked all of it off of his lips, and then raised up his fingers to lick away and suckle on anything he could get, until he was just sucking on his own red dyed skin. 

 

“I’m not usually a messy eater,” Jisoo told the human, who was watching him with wide eyes. 

 

Speaking of the human, why did his neck suddenly look so delicious? 

 

The human recovered from his shock and shook his head, “Oh, no, it's okay. You were hungry. Trust me, I’ve seen messier eaters before.” Seungcheol popped the rest of his cookie into his mouth, not having lost his appetite at all. “I guess I’ll be going now,” He said, standing up from his chair. 

 

“What’s your name?” Jisoo asked, before he could help himself. 

 

“Oh, I’m Choi Seungcheol.” Seungcheol said, giving him that same cute and pretty smile. “It was nice meeting you, Jisoo-shi. Have a nice day, I’m glad you’re not in pain anymore.” There was the smallest skip in his step as he left. 

 

Choi Seungcheol.

 

_ Choi Seungcheol. _

 

**Choi Seungcheol.**

 

Jisoo dragged his feet over towards the front desk. 

 

“Did that blood belong to that kid that just left?” He asked, holding out his blood dyed hands. 

 

The receptionist skin had gone green, which was not a usual color for fairies. 

 

……

 

“Hyung, hyung, do you have it? Do you have it?” Hansol asked, running around Jisoo in excited circles, staring at the black duffle bags that Jisoo carried in his arms. Hansol was the youngest in the coven, and the vampire who needed the most help and guidance. He hadn't even been a vampire for six months yet, and was still only nineteen. Their maknae was not usually so loud and hyper, but he was starving, and got like this when he wanted to be fed.

 

“I have it, my darling.” Jisoo said sweetly to his youngest. “Would you like hyung to feed it you?”

 

Hansol nodded quickly. 

“Minghao,” Jisoo called.

 

The werewolf came into the room a moment later, looking disgruntled because there was a giggly witch attached to his back. “Yes, hyung?”

 

“Take one of the bags and hand it out to the children, you know where to put the rest of it. Put Junhui to use and have him help you,” Minghao nodded and took the bags out of Jisoo’s arms, handing the ones meant to be put in the freezer off to Junhui. They left behind a single packet of blood for Jisoo to give to Hansol on the table. Once they were both gone, Jisoo sat down on the couch and coaxed Hansol over to him. 

 

“Darling,” Jisoo told Hansol, puncturing the frozen blood with his teeth. “You’re almost six months old now, you need to learn how to feed yourself soon.” 

 

“I make a mess and Jihoon hyung yells at me when I do,” Hansol said softly. Jisoo grabbed the back of his neck gently and led his mouth down to the puncture marks in the bag. Jisoo had done this with all of his children. After Jisoo, Soonyoung was the eldest of the coven and was the first person he had ever turned, they had been together for at least two hundred years, and back then Jisoo would cut the throat of a goat or a lamb or any other animal they could find, making sure their death was quick and painless, so Soonyoung could feed. He eventually was able to catch and kill his own food without Jisoo’s help, and that had been one of the proudest days of Jisoo’s life. Jisoo had at least two dozen children between Soonyoung and Jihoon, but he kept Jihoon close to him even though he had been in the coven for barely fifty or so years. There was a large gap between Jihoon and Hansol, further than any other vampire in Jisoo’s coven. Jihoon had been the youngest for a long time, before Jisoo had brought Hansol home. 

 

It wasn't that Jihoon didn't like Hansol or had anything against him, it was more so that he finally had someone to boss around. 

 

Jisoo stroked the back of Hansol’s hair as he drank, holding the bag still to not allow it to move so Hansol wouldn't make a mess. 

 

A mess like Jisoo had made himself just hours ago. 

 

“Hyung,” Hansol said, snapping Jisoo out of his thought’s. “I’m done.” 

 

“Good boy,” Jisoo praised him, stroking his cheek. There was nothing sexual between Jisoo and any of the other members of his coven, though he couldn't say that for every coven leader. He just made sure to show them how much he appreciated and cared about every single of them, giving them praise and affection whenever possible. 

 

“Are you going to eat now?” Hansol asked him, returning to his former mellow self. 

 

“I already fed,” Jisoo said. “I’m okay, now.”

Hansol watched him and Jisoo patiently looked back at him. “Are you okay, hyung?” Hansol asked him. “You look a bit weird.”

 

“I had a special treat today, that's all.” Jisoo said, flattening down the front of Hansol’s hair. “Why don't you go on and play with the cubs?” 

 

“They always bite me when they’re in wolf form,” Hansol said, but he left the room anyways to do what Jisoo had suggested. 

 

…….

 

Jisoo had been waiting for it. That's why he was walking around at night, without any of his underlings with him, waiting for him to come. 

 

“My dear Jisoo, the day I get to kill you has finally come~” 

 

He came falling down from the roof of one of the buildings on either side of the ally Jisoo had been walking down. Jeonghan landed in a few dented cans of soda by some trash cans, and instantly kicked them away from them, as not to dirty his suit and and that weird untied black thing he always had around his neck. Jeonghan definitely did like to indulge in that old timely Dracula feel. 

 

“I’ve been waiting for this day all my life,” Jeonghan sighed happily, holding his clenched  hands close to his face. 

 

Jisoo remained calm. “It was just a misunderstanding,” Jisoo told him. “I didn't know that it was him.” 

 

“So what?” Jeonghan asked. “He’s mine and you weren't allowed to touch him, fed from him, taste his blood-you know the works.” 

 

“Do you really want to fight me?” Jisoo asked. He was pretty sure he could kill Jeonghan, if he really needed too. 

 

Jeonghan approached him, a smile on his face, “Of course, sometimes it’s all I can think about, destroying you, taking over that little coven of yours. Your little Hansol will get along well with My Chan, I think. And Mingyu could fill your little witch up with pups, just like your little puppy did.” 

 

Jisoo snarled. Killing him was one thing, but he would never let Jeonghan have his coven. If anything ever happened to him, Soonyoung was to take charge. 

 

Jeonghan’s smile grew and he lunged at Jisoo, 

 

“JEONGHAN STOP!” 

 

Someone got in the way of both of them. 

 

“Seungcheol, dearest,” Jeonghan said, his voice turning sweet in a way that was genuine, not like the fake sugary sweetness he used towards everyone else, there was actual real emotion in his voice. “Didn't I tell you to stay at home?”

 

Jisoo could see now, that little cocker spaniel of a human had came out of nowhere and threw himself in between them. But he was holding onto Jeonghan like Jisoo was the one who had lunged at him instead of the other way around, like he was going to use his body to protect Jeonghan from him. 

 

“No,” Seungcheol snapped at him, letting Jeonghan go and crossing his arms. “I won't let you kill him.” 

 

“But he broke the treaty,” Jeonghan said. “It’s fair.”

 

“I don't care, I’m not letting you off!” Seungcheol said, sounding like he was going to cry. “You used me again, how could you? You promised you wouldn't do it anymore!” 

 

“Angel,” Jeonghan said, patiently. “I know what I said, but you have to understand what I’m trying to do. I promise, this really will be the last time.” 

 

“You said that last time!” Seungcheol sobbed. “I don't want to do this anymore, Hannie!” 

 

“You don't have to, sweetheart.” Jeonghan said, he approached Seungcheol and pet his hair, looking deeply into his teary eyes. For some reason, Jisoo could do nothing but watch them. “I’ll make it up to you, give you anything you want, do anything for you, and you won't have to do anything like this ever again, I won't trick you anymore, I promise.” 

 

“You’ll do whatever I want?” Seungcheol asked, and Jisoo was getting ready to run. 

 

“Yes,” Jeonghan said.

 

“Do you promise, Hannie?”

 

“Yes.” 

 

“ _ Really _ promise?”

 

“Yes, my angel.” 

 

“Then I want you to get along with Jisoo and not kill him,” Seungcheol said decidedly. 

 

_ “Seungcheol.” _

 

_ “ _ You promised me!”

 

“That is now what I meant and you know it. Now let me kill him and then we can go home together and you can tell me what you want for real.” Jeonghan said, giving Seungcheol a kiss on the cheek. 

 

“Do it, or I’m leaving.” Seungcheol said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

“What do you mean you’re leaving?” Jeonghan demanded, for the first time in all the year Jisoo had known him, looking desperate.

 

“I’m leaving you and the coven!” 

 

“Seungcheol, baby, angel, my most darling treasure, please.” 

 

“I don't want you to fight with anyone anymore,” Seungcheol said, taking Jeonghan by the hands, begging him. “Can't you just be happy with what you have already? Why do you always need to have more? Why do you hate him so much anyways?!?” 

 

“Seungcheol-” Jeonghan protested. 

 

“I’ll give you a while to make up your mind, but until then, we’re over and I’ll be staying with Jisoo,” 

 

_ He’ll be doing what now? _

 

And with that, Seungcheol pulled himself away from Jeonghan, grabbed Jisoo by the hand, and walked him out of the ally. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> members of day6 and monsta x are also in this fic

“Jisoo-shi, do you know why I forced myself into your home?” Seungcheol asked him.

 

“Would you mind to enlighten me?,” Jisoo asked rather than giving him an answer, only taking a seat once he gestured towards a coach and the human took a seat first. 

 

“As long as I’m here, you and the rest of your coven are safe from Jeonghan and the others,” Seungcheol explained to him rather easily. Jisoo could have figured that out himself and it certainly didn't answer any of the real questions he had. Like why Seungcheol though it was safe for him to come with him, how he could trust him enough to leave Jeonghan behind, and several dozens more. Seungcheol seemed to see those questions swimming around in his eyes though because the human gave him a smile and said brightly, 

 

“If you kill me, Jeonghan will kill you and everyone else. So there can only be three possibilities here. One, I leave and let Jeonghan come and kill you and take over your coven, two, you kill me and Jeonghan kills you and everyone you love, or three, you let me stay here and protect you and your coven until Jeonghan comes around. Make your choice.” The words the human said made a horrid taste fill Jisoo’s mouth, but he somehow still managed to seem angelic and innocent while saying them. 

  
  


“I don't want anything bad to happen to you or anyone else in your family,” Seungcheol said, voice kind and warm. “I’m just stating the facts. We both know Jeonghan well, and we both know that's exactly what will happen.” 

 

Jisoo could not fight him on that. Jeonghan could be absolutely ruthless when he wanted to be, and he always wanted to be when it came to Jisoo. He still had one very important question, one that he wasn't sure how to ask without offending Seungcheol, so he let it lay heavy on his tongue until he figured out how to word it right. Because Seungcheol was right, he could leave at any moment and Jeonghan would be on their asses in ten minutes tops, it was best to stay on his good side so that wouldn't happen. 

 

Though something about Seungcheol made Jisoo think that he wouldn't do that, even if Jisoo did offend him in some way. He really was the complete opposite of Jeonghan. 

 

“I have an empty room you can stay in,” Jisoo said. He had over a dozen spare bedrooms actually. “You can stay on the second floor in the west wing, it's far enough away from the cubs that they shouldn't wake you up in the morning.” And it was close enough to Jisoo’s room that he could keep a close eye on the human. 

 

Seungcheol’s eyes sparkled. “Cubs? As in, werewolf cubs?”

 

Jisoo gave a small nod of his head. 

 

“So Jeonghan really was telling the truth about that,” Seungcheol said, looking oddly excited. Jisoo would have thought that the mere mention of a hoard of werewolf cubs would have stricken fear in any normal human. Jisoo had to remind himself quickly though that Seungcheol was not a normal human, and that if he was hanging around Jeonghan, he was used to the supernatural even more than the other humans that lived knowingly amongst them. “How is that even possible though?”

 

“Junhui can explain that to you,” Jisoo still barely understood how the witch had pulled that off, he had never seen or heard of anything like it in all of his years of existence. Jisoo watched the moment in silence for a moment, before nodding his head decidedly. 

 

“Okay,” Jisoo said, standing back up. “I’ll need you to meet the rest of the coven, I wouldn't want any of them to be surprised when they see you walking around.” 

 

… 

 

Jisoo gathered all of the members into one of the rooms downstairs, even calling a few that had gone out into the city to come back home and had made Hansol go outside to go collect the cubs that had made their way out there with Minghao. Seungcheol sat down as Jisoo told him to do, and the pair of them watched as the eleven other coven members (not counting the pups) who all tried to get themselves comfortable so they could listen to their leader. 

 

“What’s with the human?” Jihoon asked once there was no sound but Jooheon yelping when one of the cubs bit his ankle. Junhui hurried forward to swoop the tiny beast up and cooed at him or her sweetly. Jisoo could never tell who was who when they were transformed, no matter how hard he tried. 

 

Seungcheol was counting the number of cubs and Jisoo could see the amazement on his face, the same look Jisoo had worn when he had first seen these tiny creatures. 

 

“How did  _ five  _ cubs come out of  _ that? _ ” Seungcheol whispered, looking at Junhui who was entertaining his little beasts with the blue and purple sparks erupting from his finger tips. 

 

“Oh that’s easy,” Junhui said, not taking his eyes off of his children. “I turned myself into a female wolf and had Minghao impregnate me, and then stayed in that form for two months until they were born.” 

 

Seungcheol’s mouth was hanging open but that was the normal reaction of anyone who heard that insanity. 

 

“How?” Seungcheol wondered. 

 

“Magic,” Junhui said simply, which was only an answer to himself because it certainly didn't answer anyone else's questions. “Shapeshifting is so easy, you guys, come on.” 

 

“We can't all be witches, Junhui,” Kihyun said. 

 

Junhui sighed and he looked like he had nothing but pity for all of them. Minghao did nothing but sigh and roll his eyes at his mate, though all of them saw the small affectionate smile he wore as he took one of their children from the witches arms. 

 

“Okay, anyway!” Jihoon said, snapping all of them back into focus. “Jisoo hyung, explain the human. Are we getting another vampire? What is this? What’s going on?” 

 

“Right,” Jisoo said. “My apologies, Jihoon.” 

 

Jisoo explained everything from the very beginning, starting at the updated  treaty, about the blood bank, about his stupid mistake, about meeting Jeonghan, about how Seungcheol had decided to come home with them, and he even explained those three same possibilities Seungcheol had spelled out for him when he saw Soonyoung’s mouth open in protest. By the end of his explanation, everyone was tense, and Junhui and Minghao were holding their cubs as far away from Seungcheol as they could without leaving the room. Hyungwon had an arm out in front of Changkyun, and Sungjin and Brian were both frowning deeply and were already whispering their worries amongst themselves. Soonyoung and Jihoon sat side by side, shoulder to shoulder, looking at their leader with forwarded browns and deep frowns. Meanwhile, Hansol was sitting on the floor by Seungcheol’s feet and was looking up at the human in amazement. 

 

“What’s it like living with Crazy Jeonghan?” Hansol asked Seungcheol.

 

The human frowned, an upset look immediately overtaking his features. “Jeonghan is  _ not  _ crazy,” Seungcheol said, though everyone else in the room with agrees otherwise. “He has his own problems just like everyone else. He’s just a bit…” 

 

“Crazy.” Soonyoung offered. 

 

“No.” Seungcheol snapped. 

 

“What would you call him then?” Soonyoung laughed in shock.

 

Jihoon didn't give Seungcheol any time to actually come up with an answer. “Jeonghan is an insane, crazy, ruthless, evil, heartless bastard and I really don't think one of his whores is enough to stop him from taking his chances. Jisoo, let’s just dump him and prepare for a battle.” 

 

“He’s staying and that’s final.” Jisoo said. Jihoon huffed, but not even he would go against the leader's final word, he didn't have to do anything but raise his voice a bit louder and speak a tab bit firmer for the other vampire and everyone else to agree to go along with this plan. Jisoo had never steered them wrong before, it was always best just to trust him. 

 

Jisoo turned to look back at Seungcheol, but the human was no longer in his chair. He sighed, and told the others to go back to whatever it was they were doing before he started to look for him, to follow the sweet scent wafting throughout the house. 

 

Seungcheol was in the room Jisoo had gestured towards when they were walking down one of the halls downstairs. He was sat out on the balcony and he had one of the throw pillows from the large bed sat in his lap. 

 

“Jeonghan really isn't as bad as all of you think,” Seungcheol said without turning around to see who it was. “He’s kind and compassionate and considerate and he takes care of his family just as well as you take care of yours.” 

 

Jisoo could never picture it, could never picture anything but a smirk or a scowl on Jeonghan’s face while nasty words fell from his lips. He didn't think that Jeonghan could love let enough care about anyone else but himself. But the human seemed so certain about Jeonghan, so unwilling to change his mind about the other vampire, even though he himself had been used by Jeonghan before. 

 

“If not crazy,” Jisoo began. “What word would you use to describe Jeonghan?” 

 

“Eccentric,” Seungcheol said after a moment of thought. 

 

“So you saying in the nicest way possible that he’s strange,” Jisoo summed up. 

 

“He  _ is _ strange in a nice way,” Seungcheol said, a smile curling up his lips. 

 

“You think he’ll kill us all, but you also think he’s strange in a nice way.” Jisoo would have snorted or laughed if he was anyone else but himself. 

 

“Every other coven leader has done something similar at some point in time, threatened, ran covens out of their space, taken over, even you’ve done things like that. So what makes Jeonghan so bad and different?” 

 

“If you think it’s normal,” Jisoo said. “Why are you even here?” 

 

“Jeonghan is losing himself,” Seungcheol said, sadly. “He’s filled with so much anger and pain and want, his mind isn't straight and he’s making stupid decisions.” Seungcheol’s bottom lip wobbled. “I don't want him to be like that,” He whispered. “I just want him to be happy, just for once in his existence, I want him to be content and pleased with what he is and what he has.” The human let out a quiet sob and turned around to look at Jisoo. “He’ll never be able to do that if he doesn't let go of whatever he has against you, killing you will do nothing for him, he need’s this.” Seungcheol let out a long and shaky breath before putting his head back down in his pillow. Jisoo could sense the loneliness, the sadness, the want, all coming off of the human, flooding his senses and making his head a bit dizzy. How could a human who was so kind love someone like Jeonghan? How could he want such good things for him? Jisoo didn't get it, and he was afraid he never would be able too. 

 

Nonetheless, he was thankful towards Seungcheol as long as this plan of his actually worked. 

 

Seungcheol wept, it was for Jeonghan and the pain he knew the vampire carried within his heart. He cried because he missed him already, because he already wanted to go home and be with the others again, but he had to stay here, he had to be away from his Hannie and the family he had made, so things would be better for all of them, for everyone. He hated the words Jisoo and the other coven members said about Jeonghan, he couldn't stand them, because he knew how untrue they were. They only saw the warrior side of Jeonghan, the Jeonghan that thought he was doing the best for his coven, for the family that he had created and that he loved dearly. Seungcheol just wanted them to understand that. 

 

The doubt in Jisoo’s mind, the question that he wanted to ask Seungcheol was this, 

 

_ How do you know you're that important to him? _


	3. Chapter 3

 

“Hyung,” Mingyu said, looking down at his pathetic leader. “Are you going to get out of bed this century?” 

 

“What's the point?” Jeonghan said, laying the back of his hand on his forehead. “My beloved is gone, there’s no reason for me to go on.”

 

“If there’s no reason to go on without him,” Wonwoo said, whipping the bedroom curtains over and allowing the harsh sunlight to stream in. Jeonghan didn't react, not even when the beams fell across his face. “Just give up your petty feud with Jisoo and he’ll come back to us.” 

 

“I can't do that.” Jeonghan protested. “I have to get Seungcheol to understand.” 

 

“You’ve never even told  _ us  _ what this whole thing is all about,” Wonwoo said. “There are a dozen other smaller covens you could throw over easily, why do you want everything Jisoo has so badly?”

 

Wonwoo kept asking but he knew that if Jeonghan hadn't told Seungcheol what it was about, that he would never tell anyone.  The human really was Jeonghan’s greatest treasure, his beloved, his jewel, his precious one, etc, etc, insert any weird and old timely pet name you could think of here. Not even Wonwoo, or any other member of the coven, ever thought they would see Jeonghan settle down or even commit himself fully to a person for longer than a couple of weeks, but Seungcheol came along one day and Jeonghan was obsessed with him, adored him, loved him, and it had been that way for some time now. It didn't take the rest of the coven very long to see parts of what Jeonghan saw in his Seungcheol, and they all grew to care about and love him. Wonwoo would admit he also felt uneasy about Seungcheol being with their main enemies, and he also wanted him back. 

 

Which was why he wanted their leader to grow up a little and let this go so Seungcheol could come home to them. 

 

Everyone was miserable without the human there, the whole den was dampened and not even Seungkwan could lighten the atmosphere, not that he really wanted to anyway. Without Seungcheol here, there was no one for him to want to make laugh. Mingyu hadn't been able to switch forms since he left, Wonwoo didn't want to look at his spell books, Chan and Seokmin didn't want to fed or play, Jae, Wonpil, and Dowoon hadn't touched their instruments or gone out, Shownu and Wonho didn't want to work out without their best spot, Jooheon hadn't touched a pencil or written a single verse, and Minhyuk had done nothing but pace the mansion and sigh. 

 

But their leader was somehow even worse off than them, he looked sickly as if Seungcheol was a medicine he was addicted too, he hadn't fed, hadn't slept even though he was in his bed, and hadn't even showered or moved. 

 

“Because I just have to,” Jeonghan said, for the thousandth time. It was no exaggeration, he really had said it that many times without his long life. 

 

“Then you have to do something,” Mingyu whined, letting out a puppyish whine. “I want him back, I miss him, bring him home.” 

 

“He said he isn't going to until I stop this with Jisoo, and he even broke up with me,” Jeonghan whined, slapping one of his pillows. 

 

“You need to try harder,” Wonwoo almost snapped. “Do something to get him back.”

 

“Either way,” Mingyu added. “Laying in bed all dirty isn't going to help with anything.” 

 

…

 

Seungcheol’s first day with Jisoo’s coven was no better than he could have expected it to be. The quintuplets were always barking or talking, depending on the form they were in. They were fearless little creatures that crawled all over everyone and everything, including Seungcheol. Jisoo told him he had ordered him a proper human breakfast and called him downstairs to eat, and it didn't take long for one of the cubs to crawl into his lap and watch him eat, even as Junhui watched the sight anxiously from the doorway, three of the other children running around his feet in their wolf forms. Seungcheol was curious about whether or not any of them had Junhui’s magical abilities, which was quickly answered when Huina, the older daughter that had taken refuge in his lap, grabbed his spoon and set in on fire. Junhui yelped and immediately jumped forward, apologizing profusely as he picked his daughter up and then disappeared with all of the kids out of the room. 

 

Seungcheol stayed to the second floor after that, because Minghao and Junhui were discussing something amongst themselves, only to stop abruptly when they saw Seungcheol had entered the room. Seungcheol gave them a small smile and left the room, only to then run into Jihoon who gave him a sharp glare, which was what sent him finally into going upstairs. 

 

Hansol, who Seungcheol learned was the youngest in the coven, followed him around all day long, asking him question after question about Jeonghan and the rest of the coven. For some particular reason, Hansol seemed embarrassed when he mentioned Seungkwan, but he didn't say anything about it. He didn't think the two of them would have known each other anyways, he must have just finally been feeling some shame for following Seungcheol around so much. Seungcheol didn't mind though, he actually felt the start of some fondness in his heart when he looked at Hansol, he reminded him so much of the kids at the other coven.

 

He missed them all so much...

 

The sound of metal creaking woke Seungcheol from his sleep. The door to his bedroom was locked tightly, the doors leading out to balcony locked tightly as well, curtains pulled tightly closed in front of them. Seungcheol rose from his bed, bare feet crossing the cold floors quickly. He opened the curtains and startled at the sight that awaited him, though he did not hesitate to unlock the doors and step out onto the balcony, making sure to close the door behind him. 

 

“Jeonghan,” Seungcheol said. “What are you doing here?” 


	4. Chapter 4

“Has anyone ever told you how stunning you look underneath the moonlight?” Jeonghan said, sitting atop of the balcony railing, looking as if he didn't have a care in the world. 

 

“You have,” Seungcheol answered him. “On several occasions.” 

 

“How smart of me,” Jeonghan said, giving him a smile so bright it would have knocked a mere mortal down on their knees. Seungcheol was used to it though, the feelings it gave him only given away by his quickening heart. Judging by the smile gracing Jeonghan’s face, he had heard it. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Seungcheol asked him again. 

 

Jeonghan was quiet for a moment before he swung his legs over the railing and stood up, leaning back against the bars. He had the ghost of purple shadows underneath his eyes, and his face was a bit sunken in at the cheeks. Seungcheol was so worried about him already, seeing him only made him want to return home more. 

 

“You haven't been feeding?” Seungcheol asked him, though he did not have to. 

 

Jeonghan laughed, dry and bitter. And then he turned to look at Seungcheol, head dipping to the side, a unamused smile curling the sides of his mouth up. 

 

“How can I with you gone?” Jeonghan said. 

 

“You could just use the stored blood, just like you did before I came,” Seungcheol said. “You shouldn't starve yourself like that, I-”

 

In a flash, Seungcheol was shoved into the railing behind him, Jeonghan gripping his shoulders so hard that he would probably have bruises there in the morning. It almost startled Seungcheol, almost. Fortunately, he was used to Jeonghan’s ways. 

 

“You know I can't do that,” Jeonghan whispered against his mouth, lips trembling against Seungcheol’s. “Not after I’ve tasted the sweetest, nicest, richest blood I’ve ever had before, I can't go back to the cold stuff.” 

 

“Is that what you came here for?” Seungcheol asked him quietly. “For me to give you blood?”

 

“No,” Jeonghan answered. 

 

“Is that all you want me back for?” Seungcheol kept on. “So you can feed on me?” 

 

Jeonghan made a distressed sound and grabbed Seungcheol’s wrist, nuzzling his face into it, a desperate noise escaping his throat. “No,” Jeonghan repeated. “If you were to come home with me right this moment, I would never take another drop of your blood, if it's what you so wished.” 

 

Seungcheol felt a smile threaten to appear on his lips. “You can have some of it.” He told Jeonghan. “But then you have to go.” 

 

Jeonghan’s mouth paused on Seungcheol’s wrist. Seungcheol prepared himself for the worst, worried that Jeonghan may tell him that he wouldn't feed until he came back. It was Seungcheol’s worst fear. If Jeonghan did that he would...he would…

 

“Dearest,” Jeonghan said. “Please come home with me, everyone misses you. And I miss you, most of all. Please.” 

 

“I can't,” Seungcheol said softly. “I won't leave until you promise me you’ll leave Jisoo and his coven behind you and move on.” 

 

Jeonghan made a noise that suggested he was suffering horribly. “I can't do that,” Jeonghan told Seungcheol. “Please, angel,  _ please-”  _

 

“No,” Seungcheol said firmly. 

 

“Let me kiss you then,” Jeonghan said, wrapping his arms around Seungcheol’s waist, head shoved into Seungcheol’s neck, hair tickling his chin. 

 

“We’re not together right now,” Seungcheol reminded him. Seungcheol was doing his very best, but Jeonghan was just so difficult to resist, it was horrible torture. Thought for Jeonghan, resisting Seungcheol was even worse. 

 

“So what?” Jeonghan asked. “People who aren't in relationships kiss all the time.” 

 

Seungcheol let out a shaky breath. “Okay,” He said, caving in. “Just one kiss.”

 

Jeonghan cupped his cheek sweetly, looking deeply into his eyes for a moment before leaning in and taking Seungcheol’s soft lips for his own, tender and sweet. Seungcheol clung to Jeonghan, while the vampire's arms had turned gentle around his waist. Jeonghan pulled his lips away and leaned his forehead against Seungcheol’s, both of them still have their eyes closed. 

 

“Come home with me,” Jeonghan pleaded with him again. 

 

“Yoon Jeonghan.” 

 

Jeonghan stiffened and then he pulled away from Seungcheol, quickly moving in front of Seungcheol protectively. 

 

“Dear Jisoo,” Jeonghan said, words sweet but coming out in a snarl. 

 

“What are you doing on my property?” Jisoo asked him, his voice dangerous. Seungcheol could feel the tension between the two of them, heavy and thick, more dangerous than any avalanche or typhoon. It made Seungcheol’s skin break out in goosebumps, the hair on the back of his neck stand up. 

 

Jeonghan laughed a unamused laugh. “Last time I checked, members of your coven are allowed to have visitors on your grounds.” 

 

“He was just going, Jisoo.” Seungcheol said quickly, moving in front of Jeonghan, arms spread out slightly. “He was just leaving right now.” 

 

“What was he doing here in the first place?” Jisoo asked. 

 

“He was asking me to come home with him,” Seungcheol said honestly. “But I told him no and he’s going to go right now.” 

 

“You think he would leave just like that?” Jisoo asked. “Without getting what he wanted?” 

 

“Yes,” Seungcheol said, sternly. 

 

“Why?” Jisoo finally asked.

 

Seungcheol looked startled. “What do you mean?” He asked Jisoo. 

 

“How are you so sure he would just do what you asked him to do, to respect your wishes and leave?” Jisoo asked him. 

 

“Because I am,” Seungcheol said, not answering anything. 

 

Jeonghan made a threatening noise behind him, while Jisoo simply had a thoughtful look on his face. “What if he just did it anyway?” Jeonghan asked him. 

 

“Did what?” Seungcheol asked nervously. 

 

“What if he made Mingyu take a hold of you and bring you home, and then the rest of them just attacked us right now as they wanted?” Jisoo asked. 

 

“He would never do that,” Seungcheol said, no question in his voice, no break, no hesitation. 

 

“How do you know though?” Jisoo repeated. 

 

Jeonghan made a loud snorting sound. “Enough,” He said, stepping out from behind Seungcheol. “Darling,” He said, taking Seungcheol’s hands in his. “I’m going to go now, get some rest now and please take care of yourself while you are here.” He gave Jisoo a disgusted look out of the corner of his eye. “If he does anything to hurt a single hair on your head, I will destroy him instantly, so don't hesitate at all to tell me anything.”

 

“Jeonghan,” Seungcheol chided him. 

 

Jeonghan kissed him again, and Seungcheol couldn't help the longing noise that escaped his mouth.

 

"Please feed on something," Seungcheol whispered, the last plea before Jeonghan would go. 

 

“Goodbye, my love,” Jeonghan whispered, and then he hopped over the railing and disappeared into the night.  Seungcheol watched the darkness in which he disappeared into for a moment before he turned back to Jisoo, only to find the vampire also staring off after Jeonghan. 

 

“The Jeonghan I know would never,” Jisoo said, so quietly it was probably only just for himself, said accidentally out loud.

 

“He’s never been the Jeonghan you think you know.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the next chapter, would you all like to see a scene from jeongcheols past or just more of cheol at jisoos place? 
> 
> classes started up again so updates might be slower but pls dont think ive abandoned this story im still v much in love with it and enjoy writing it

**Author's Note:**

> "why does jisoo keep on saying cheol looks like a cocker spaniel" bc i realized myself that seungcheol looks like a cocker spaniel and felt the need to point it out to all of you
> 
> "sarah why r u starting another new fic???" bc im crazy af and wanna write all of these stories before school starts up again


End file.
